


Stealing the Prize

by loveshallnot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Pirates, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshallnot/pseuds/loveshallnot
Summary: One_golden_sunrequested pirate roleplay taking place within herPoly Gay Trioverse. Please heed the Consensual Non-Consent tag - the roleplay and all activities therein are completely consensual, but there is some dubious consent within the context of the scene. If that bothers you, please skip this one.





	Stealing the Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



John is blindfolded, hands bound behind his back, shoved by a hard hand in the middle of his back. He hears a door close behind him, another set of footsteps moving through the room.

"Found him on the merchant ship, Captain," says the voice behind him. "Thought you might like him."

John can feel someone step in front of him, close enough that he can smell leather and rum and sweat. Fingers graze his jaw.

"Such beautiful prizes they were hiding from us, no? I like him very much indeed. What shall we do with him, Hamilton?"

He can hear the grin in Alex's voice as he answers. "Anything we want, right? He belongs to us now."

His blindfold is pulled off, and he blinks for a second, adjusting to the dimmed lights, the flicker of candles throughout the room. Alex's desk has been moved to the middle of the floor, covered in books and papers and...a fucking nautical chart? Alex and Laf really went all out. Where do you even find one of those? John blinks again, forces himself back into character. "M-my father is very wealthy, he'd pay any ransom you demand."

Alex laughs, an edge of cruelty in it. "No, I think we'll just keep you. Captain and I'll have our way with you, then we'll give you to the crew when we get tired of you. Mouth that pretty is worth more than gold."

John blushes, looks to Lafayette for help, eyes wide. He breaks character for a second when he finally notices what Laf is wearing. Fitted breeches and tall boots, loose shirt open to reveal his chest. Hair pulled back and eyes lined lightly in black. He looks fucking incredible. John licks his lips, then puts on his scared, snooty persona again, voice unsteady. "Please, sir, listen to reason!"

Laf gives him a roguish grin - how the fuck did he give himself a gold tooth? John stifles a laugh, tries to look innocent, desperate. Laf reaches out, strokes a fingertip along John's lower lip. "Non, pet. I think you might...enjoy your time with us, if you stop fighting it."

John shakes his head, but he can't help parting his lips, inviting Laf to take more. Laf smiles again, meets Alex's eyes over John's shoulder. "You're right, Hamilton, I think he'll be perfect for our purposes."

...purposes? That sounds ominous. John shifts slightly, cock chubbing up in anticipation.

Alex grabs him again, shoves him forward until his hips are flush against the desk. "Don't worry, princess, you're gonna love it." He reaches around, yanks John's pants open and shoves them to the floor. John doesn't even have time to protest before he's shoved forward, chest pressed to the top of the desk, papers crinkling under his skin. Alex grabs his bound wrists, pushes them firmly against the small of John's back, pinning him down. Lafayette steps closer, enough that John can feel the thin fabric of Laf's shirt fluttering against his bare hip. He squirms against Alex, tries to turn so he can look at Lafayette, but he's held fast, and Alex just shoves him harder against the desk. "What...what are you going to do to me?"

Lafayette runs a proprietary hand over his ass, fingertips just brushing along the cleft. He doesn't answer, just presses a fingertip firmly to John's hole. "He's so tight, my love. He must be a virgin."

John whimpers, presses his forehead to the desk as Alex laughs. "You're gonna wreck him with that fat cock, aren't you?"

Laf leans down, whispers in John's ear, finger pressing harder, just barely edging in. "Don't worry, pet, you'll love every second of it."

John cries out, struggles against Alex's hold on him, but he can't get any leverage in this position, can't do anything but work his ass down farther onto the captain's finger. "No! No, please don't-"

Alex swats him hard on the ass, and he goes silent in shock. No one's ever hit him before, no one would dare. Not if they know who his father is. He can't quite process it, pain radiating out from the point of impact. Of course, Laf and Alex take advantage of his stillness, and he feels something slick dripping down his ass crack, a second of cold before Laf's finger slides in deep in one smooth motion. He adds another before John can even think, just feels himself open up for them. Laf laughs. "See how easy he takes it, Alexander? I think he likes it, no matter how much he fights."

John feels another finger pressing at him, working into him slowly, and he jolts when he realizes it's Alex sliding a finger in beside Laf's. Fuck, that's hot. He moans, pushes back into it before he even realizes he's broken character.

Alex just rolls with it, makes adjustments on the fly. "Look at this sweet thing, he wants it so bad. Maybe we can sell him to the brothel in Nassau when we're done with him." He curls his finger, puts firm, steady pressure on John's prostate until John feels like he can't breathe any more, can feel the slick of precome running down the length of his cock, almost as if he'd come already.

Alex slips his finger free, gives him another swat on the ass for good measure. "He's all yours, Captain, I think he's ready for it."

Lafayette steps in closer behind John, snugs the head of his cock hot against John's hole. "Are you ready for this, pet?" he asks, though he doesn't give John a chance to answer, just shoves in deep.

John cries out again, pulls at his cuffs, writhing on Laf's cock, sweat and tears soaking into the papers crushed under his cheek. "Please," he whispers, broken down, finally giving in. "Please, sir."

Alex comes around to the front of the desk, tangles a fist into John's hair and lifts his head so he can meet John's eyes. "That's right, whore, captain's gonna use you until you can't take any more." He pulls at the lacing on his breeches, lifts his cock out and guides it to John's mouth. John doesn't even put up a fight now, just opens up and lets Alex have him. He's already been violated, what's one more act of depravity?

Alex takes advantage, fucks his mouth deep, while Laf is still fucking his ass at a punishing pace, hard and deep, long fingers biting into his hips where Laf is holding him still. "That's a good whore," Alex grunts, pulling harder at John's hair, barely giving him time to breathe between thrusts. "Don't make me come yet, I get your ass when the captain's done with you."

Jesus. John feels split in two, stretched tight across the desktop, totally overwhelmed by the onslaught, and it hurts, how close he is to coming, but he just can't get there without a touch to his cock. He's crying, tears streaming down his cheeks, nose running as he tries to breathe around Alex's brutal thrusts, to rock his hips back to meet Laf's. He loses time, just floating, loves to be broken down like this, used for their pleasure.

He's not so far gone he doesn't notice when Laf starts fucking him harder, hips stuttering as he fucks in deep and comes with a low groan, hot inside John.

Alex pulls away first, lazily stroking his cock as he goes back around to the other side of the desk. Laf stays still for a moment, forehead pressed to John's shoulder blade. He finally straightens up, pulls out carefully, but John still feels a little bit like he's getting turned inside out as come drips down his thighs. He's reeling for a moment, dizzy and weightless with no one touching him, but then Alex's hands are on his ass, spreading him open. Jesus, he can feel his hole gaping.

Alex gathers up Laf's come from John's thighs, fingers it back into him and lines up his cock. It's easy with how wet and open he is, Alex slides in smooth and easy and starts fucking him. It's still hard, relentless, but it feels almost gentle after the way Lafayette was just pounding into him. He slumps onto the desk, tears still flowing, closes his eyes in defeat.

Then Laf is there, sitting in the captain's chair, leaning close to whisper in his ear. "You've been so good, pet. I know you like this, I know how hard you are right now. Just give in, be ours and we'll take care of you."

The sweetness of this, Laf's strong, steady hands stroking his hair back, wiping his tears away, in contrast with the way Alex is taking him apart, fucking him so hard, so deep he knows he'll be feeling it for days, it's all fucking with his head so thoroughly that he just nods. He'll do anything Lafayette asks of him, just for another moment of kindness from this man.

"Yours," he whispers, voice hoarse, broken, and that's when Alex comes, burning hot inside him, ruthlessly fucking deep until he goes boneless against John's back. John doesn't move, stunned, so hard it hurts, and he whimpers as Alex slips free, sudden rush of cool air against slick, overheated skin. He feels completely wrecked, aching, and he just leans into Lafayette's hands, needing the contact. "Please, sir," he whispers. "Captain....please-"

Lafayette knows what he's asking for, takes pity and comes back around the desk to stand behind him, wraps warm fingers around John's cock. His breath catches as he finally -finally!- gets a hand on his cock. Laf doesn't move, though, and John starts to squirm. He can feel Laf's and Alex's eyes on him, knows what a mess he must be.

Alex, of course, fills in the gaps for him. "You're fucking ruined now. Forget what I said, the whore house won't want you now, fucking wide open like this, spilling come out of your stretched whore ass."

John squirms, embarrassed, but he's still trying to thrust into Laf's hand, can't ignore the way Alex's words have heat shuddering through his body. "Everyone on this ship heard you crying in here, begging for more. Everyone knows you still wanted more, even after the captain was done with you. Maybe we'll have mercy, maybe we'll just keep you in here so you don't have to see any of the crew, huh? Keep you chained up and waiting, ready whenever we want to fuck you."

Fuck. Laf still hasn't moved, just a warm hand wrapped firmly around his cock, totally still, but that's all he needs, because he comes hard, jerking against the desk, pulling at the cuffs on his wrists, feeling like he's breaking apart as his vision goes black.

He comes to already in the bathtub, cuddled against Laf's chest, Alex kneeling beside the tub, two sets of hands tenderly cleaning him up. Laf's speaking softly, just a steady stream of soothing words murmured in his ear, and his heart clenches a little bit with how much he loves these two men.

He breathes a low sound, stretches, and Laf's arms tighten around him.

"Welcome back to us, little one."

John still feels a little off balance, but surprisingly good after a scene that intense.

He smiles sweetly, reaches up and touches Laf's lower lip, wipes some smudged eyeliner from Alex's cheekbone. "I love you both. So much."

Alex leans in for a slow, sweet kiss. "Come on, baby boy, lets go to bed."


End file.
